A Crazy Love Triangle
by sacred-abyss
Summary: a resumbit of a previous story involving the confused relationship of deidara, itachi, and hidan. in cludes cursing and lots of kinky sex.
1. Confessions

Itachi leaned forward. He wanted to rest his throbbing head on Hidan' s lap but the older man pulled away. He wasn't into that cuddling shit. Itachi pouted. His heart raced as his mind registered a thought. He had planned to talk to Hidan about their relationship. So far it had been full of sex and barely anything else. He knew Hidan wasn't really into love. Most of the time Itachi thought he was just Hidan's little boy-toy, which in a way was true. The blonde beside them stared as he watched Hidan pull away from Itachi. How stupid could he be? Here Itachi was, giving him all his love and all that stupid bastard could do was pull away? What the hell? Deidara had had enough. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Hidan, can we talk about something?"

"If it's about me fucking pulling away then forget it. I already fucking told you that it was all about the sex for me."

Itachi's eyes began to water. Why did it hurt so much? He really did care for Hidan. He had no idea why though. He sighed. "It's not exactly about that. I…I love you Hidan. I was just hoping that you felt the same way."

Hidan burst into a fit of laughter. "You have got to be joking. You fucking little pussy. Why would I be in love with you? Hahahah!"

Deidara face burned bright with anger.

"Fucking Hidan! How could you be so stupid. You don't even deserve Itachi! He's the best thing that could ever happened in your life and you just toss him around like a rag doll!"

"Wrong. My Lord is the best thing that had ever come into my life. Itachi's just….for fun." the silver haired man replied.

Deidara turned to Itachi. A tear had slipped from the teen's eyes. He didn't want to cry, to show his weakness for Hidan, but he did. He was hitting himself over and over, cursing silently as well. "Itachi-kun, I love you. And I want to take care of you. Why don't you leave this asshole and come with me?"

Itachi looked up, his eyes beginning to show a subtle happiness. He did always have a crush on Deidara but it was a little school girl crush, nothing more. The thought of someone loving him…it blew his mind. A little twinge in the corner of his mouth, that represented a smiled presented itself on Itachi's delicate face. "Deidara…you-"

"Who the fuck do you think you're calling an asshole, you fucking dumb blonde?"

"You! I know you're stupid but come on! Itachi is beautiful and you're just stringing him along. I cant take it anymore!" Deidara cried.

Itachi threw himself onto the blonde. His lips met the smaller teen's, in a passionate but gentle kiss. Hidan's eyes widened in surprise. He felt conflicting emotions. Pissed, because someone was touching _**His**___Itachi, angry, because Itachi had betrayed him, jealous, because he wasn't the one kissing Itachi by now and hurt, because deep down inside he did care about the raven haired Uchiha. His fist tightened around the bed sheets. A deep growl came from within his chest. He grabbed the Uchiha pulling him off Deidara, and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem? I fucking love you and this is how you repay me? By kissing that no good, dirty stinking fucking whore of a blonde? I-"

Itachi giggled. A thousand fluttering butterflies flew into his stomach. Hidan, his Hidan…

"What the fuck are you laughing at? Did I say something funny?" It was meant to sound intimidating but like everyday of the week Hidan had no clue what was going on. Deidara sighed. So Hidan really did care. It was cute, he had to admit, but that wouldn't stop him from his pursuit of the Uchiha.

Itachi giggled again. "What the fuck did I say?" Hidan asked again.

"You said that you loved me! Well technically you said you fucking love me, but that's just you being you."

"I never fuck-shit!"

Deidara and Itachi both giggled. Hidan's face turned a vermillion color, embarrassment overwhelming him. "S-shut the fuck up, you faggots! I-I- shut up!"

Itachi wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. "Thank you Hidan, that's all I wanted to hear you say."

He scoffed. "Whatever. This doesn't leave the room. Got it?"

Deidara looked up at the finally content Itachi. "Itachi…I-I want you to love me to…because I love you."

Both men turned to look at Deidara. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I love you Itachi-kun."

Itachi smiled. A real full blown all out smile. It wasn't like a say cheese smile but still noticeable. "Deidara-kun….wow….ah shit…."

Hidan looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know who to pick….Deidara is so sweet, and innocent and Hidan…you're so rough…but I kind of like it rough." Itachi blushed.

Hidan smirked. "Yea, you do."

Deidara pouted. "Itachi, please I mean it when I say it. I do love you."

"I know, and I think I feel the same. I just…I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean, 'You don't know what you're going to do.? You should stay with me!" Hidan cried.

Deidara realized that Hidan just said at least 4 sentences without a trace of a curse in them. He wasn't pissed off, otherwise the curses would be spewing from his orifice, but rather sad.

"Hidan, I do want to stay with you. I don't want us to break up but…Deidara…I- I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck are you apologizing for?" and the streak was over.

"I just don't know anymore. I want you both!" Itachi said.

"You're even more greedy than Kazu!" Deidara said. Itachi pouted. He released Hidan from his grip. The sharingan wielder turned away from the two men and walked out of his room. This had to be the most hardest decision he ever had to make in his eyes. Well, second hardest.


	2. Experimenting with Hands

Hidan hesitated. He didn't want to leave the hideout, knowing that Deidara and Itachi would be alone together. He hated that he had a stupid mission that he had to attend to.

"Fucking shit! I fucking hate Leader! What a fucking dumbass! I hope that mother fucker gets his fucking dick chopped off!"

"Is that all or do you still have one more fuck left?" Kakuzu asked.

"Fuck!"

The pair exited the headquarters and went on their marry way.

XXX

Itachi stood in front of Deidara's door. Just as he was about to knock Deidara opened the door.

"Oh… are you busy?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, why?"

"Um…," Itachi's face had become the color of his eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. Hidan isn't here and I got lonely."

"So you would only come to me if Hidan wasn't here?" Deidara asked, with bite in his voice.

Itachi quickly shook his head. "No Dei-kun! I want to be with you too! That's why I asked you to come with me…so we could…"

"Could what?" the blonde was definitely curious now.

"So we could talk and stuff." Of course! What was Deidara thinking? How could he have such a dirty thought about Itachi. How could anyone NOT have a dirty thought about Itachi?

"Sure. I'll come with you."

Itachi smiled. His shaking hand met Deidara's. The blonde looked up and smiled. "Itachi-kun…"

"AH!" Itachi cried. He immediately pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Deidara cried. Had he moved too fast? But Itachi was the one who held his hand.

"You're hands! They licked me!"

Deidara looked down at his right hand and sighed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I think they have a mind of their own. Are you okay? I hope I didn't scare you too much."

Itachi stared at the delicate hands that encased their secret weapons. Those tongues, those mouths…were they capable of doing things other than eating and making clay sculptures?

"No, they just caught me off guard is all. Um…Deidara, I'm going to sound really perverted right now but-"

"It's okay. Everyone has asked me this question before. I can do a lot with my hands. You don't know how many times I came when I masturbated with these little guys. It's really exciting." The blondes face turned crimson. He just babbled off an embarrassing fact about himself. Itachi giggled.

"Oh…Deidara…maybe you could," he giggled again, "Show me how it works."

Deidara was taken aback. "Oh my...sure I guess I can show you baby."

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand again. The mouth's tongue slipped out, lapping at the warm flesh. They walked out of the headquarters and around the back in the forest. The day was warm, the sun was free from any clouds. The only shade was from the large tress surrounding them. Itachi began to undo his cloak.

"It's hot! I hate the warm weather. It makes me all sticky and sweaty."

The thought of Itachi naked on a bed covered in a thin layer of sweat filled Deidara's mind. He tried to clear himself but couldn't. He watched as he felt Itachi's hand slip from his to discard the cloak from his shoulders. His body was a light color of pink, his skin covered lean muscles that weren't too big or too small. Deidara couldn't help but stare.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Itachi asked as he met the blue gaze. Deidara didn't even realize that he was staring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

Itachi gave him a smirk. His delicate hands clamped onto the blonde's shoulders as he pushed him against the back of the headquarters. Deidara looked up, his eyes that of a deer in headlights. Itachi had always seemed to be so calm and gentle. Was he thinking the same things?

"Ita-"

Before Deidara could get the rest of his name out, Itachi clamped his warm pink lips over the pale ones. His lips felt like air, barely there, but it was enough contact to excite Deidara. The blonde moved his hands to caress the beautiful face, pulling them closer together. Itachi's lips became firm. He wanted more. He wanted to feel their tongues pressing against one another like their bodies were doing at that very instant. Itachi grabbed onto the cloak's collar. His thumb moved down., disconnecting the buttons. He pushed away the cloak and it fell to the grassy plain beneath. Deidara had to pull away, his breath was escaping him, but he didn't want to. Itachi was the first. Shallow breaths filled his lungs again.

"I hope I'm not going to fast…"

"No Itachi, you have to continue. I-I need you."

His muscle below his waist strained, flexed, as it tightened. His black pants became a barrier between the two. He wanted Itachi to break that barrier so badly. The raven haired teen kissed his lips once, twice, before moving to the soft crook of his neck. His tongue scraped against the delicate skin. His teeth nipped close to the vein. A thin scratch appeared, a droplet of blood fell from it. Itachi caught it with his tongue. The metallic taste seemed oddly sexy. No wonder Hidan had enjoyed it so much. Hidan… the thought of his other lover filled his mind. Itachi began feeling guilty. Was it alright to be doing this with Deidara?

The blonde felt Itachi distance himself. He was probably thinking about that silver haired bastard again. He had to distract him somehow. His hand slid into the tightening black pants. Itachi looked down. He was confused. Deidara moved his hands into the small shorts. The tongue on his hand licked and sucked on Itachi's scrotum making the taller man cry out. Deidara was right. It was exciting.

"Holy shit Deidara. It feels-AMAZING!" Itachi huffed. His breaths were coming out in little pants. Deidara moved his hands, stroking the length that was building inside the pants. Itachi slammed his hand beside Deidara's head, the wall supporting him. He shoved his pants away from his waist, they rested at the middle of his thighs now. With his cock released Deidara moved his hands more freely. The tongue moved over the head as it stroked down. It pushed itself into the small slit, making Itachi jerk up. His other hand came to rest in between the smooth cheeks. The tongue licked around Itachi's puckered orifice.

"Make me wet. I can't help myself, anymore. I need you inside me baby." Itachi moaned.

"Well hello, hello. When did this Itachi appear? You almost seem cold-blooded. What would you do if I don't do what you say?" Deidara questioned.

Itachi looked up. His usually calm eyes were filled with lust. His hand clamped onto the side of Deidara's neck, pinching a nerve. "I can break you in a second. I get really angry when I'm not…pleasured."

Deidara swallowed hard. "Is this what you do with Hidan?"

"No. he knows what I want, when I want it. I've just come to love him over time."

Deidara thought of Madara when he was "Tobi". Did all Uchiha have multiple personality disorder?

"So is this kind of like your version of Tobi?"

Itachi shrugged. "I guess."

Deidara's hand moved against his will. It stroked the length faster now, the tongue snaking around the shaft, covering it in saliva. Sweet white drips fell from the hardened muscle, staining the grass below. The hand by Itachi's ass moved it's tongue inside, dipping in and up, flexing against the ridges. Itachi whimpered.

"You like my hands then?"

"God, yes!"

Deidara pulled away. The lust filled expression crossed Itachi's face again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Deidara flipped Itachi over, so that now he was up against the wall. The smaller man began undressing his lover, discarding the mesh t-shirt and pants all together. Itachi kicked off his sandals. He looked at Deidara's pants. They looked like they were about to burst. He undid the button and unzipped him. The erection just sort of…popped out. It had been confined for so long that it happened that way.

His cock was restless, throbbing in the exposed air. Itachi moved his hands up Deidara's soft stomach. His abs gently carved in muscle, a small line of blonde hair slicing threw his belly button. Itachi smiled. He pushed the shirt up and away. It got caught in Deidara's head band and pulled it down. The blonde tresses fell past his shoulders. His hair was so shiny and magnificent even Itachi, who had sexy hair of his own, felt jealous. Deidara released Itachi's hair from its red prison. He shook his hair, freeing it from the crimp of the hair band. Deidara licked his lips seductively.

In an instant Itachi's longs, smooth legs were wrapped around Deidara's small waist. The cheeks were spread apart. He inserted the tongue again, pushing as far as it could go. Itachi felt it wriggling around, rubbing against his innermost walls. One of Deidara's fingers slipped inside as well. Itachi moaned again. He bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted to scream but he was afraid. What is someone heard them? He didn't want to be interrupted now. Deidara pushed in two more fingers. The space wasn't so tight, and he kind of just wanted to finger Itachi. After all he was definitely getting reaction out of the man.

"Deidara, I have something to confess."

"Aw Itachi, can't it wait until later? I'm very horny!"

"I know, my love," his "Tobi" state had obviously went away now. "But it's really important. I wanted you to know that….I going to go blind soon."

"Oh Itachi, sure you cant see very well but that doesn't mean you're going to go blind!"

"No, it's the sharingan curse. The only way to reverse it is if I kill Sasuke and take his eyes. I will not do that. Eventually I'm going to die."

Deidara stood there staring at his lover. He couldn't digest the news just yet. If this was one bitter joke he wanted Itachi to stop it now. How could he say something like that at a time that was so passionate. Hidan, who had long since returned from his easy mission was hiding in the trees. When he returned home he hadn't found Itachi or Deidara in their rooms. He suspected something and went looking around. He had found them in the forest and had planned to stop them but he was enjoying the show. Now his heart raced. Why hadn't Itachi told him this before. He was angry and sad at the same time all over again. Itachi could really throw his emotions for a loop.

Hidan came from behind the trees. "Itachi how could you?"

Deidara and Itachi both looked at the half naked man before them, a shocked look in both their eyes. "You go with this little whore and then you say…you say you're going to die? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Itachi pulled away from Deidara and went over to the hurting man. "Hidan, I-I didn't tell you because I was falling in love with you. We would both end up being hurt. it's a painful secret that I've kept for so long. I don't know why I said it today. I guess I've just been afraid that you would leave me."

"How bad is your eyesight?" Hidan asked.

"Well right now you're one sexy blur." he laughed nervously.

"Itachi, I-I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to make you happy."

Itachi looked over at Deidara. "There is one way you could…"

Itachi grabbed onto Hidan's hand and brought him over to Deidara. "I want to see you two do it."

Deidara and Hidan's mouth's dropped to the floor. "First you ruin the moment and now this? What have you been smoking?" Deidara exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just- I didn't want everyone to be so depressed and down. I want you guys to be _up_."

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other. "No way in hell!" they said together. Thy turned away from each other then slowly their eyes glanced at each other from their peripheral vision.

"Fine!" Hidan said. Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing. In no time he was on his back against the dewy grass. Suddenly Hidan giggled. Well it was more of a manly chuckle. "Jashin, Deidara! You're so fucking tiny!"

Deidara blushed crimson. "S-shut up! I am not!"

"No Deidara! What you lack in length you kind of make up for it in girth…kind of…" Itachi said trying to comfort the blonde.

"I'm plenty big!"

"Okay, if you say so!" Hidan laughed.

The artist pouted. He pulled up his pants and stomped away.

"No Deidara! don't go!" Itachi cried between giggles.

"Don't mind him. How about I just have fun with you?"

"No! I have to comfort Deidara!"

Hidan smiled a lovely sadistic smile. He crept closer and moved on top of Itachi. Their lips met in a rough embrace. Hidan reached into his pants pocket, searching for his lube. He couldn't find it. He remembered that the last time was when he used the last of his bottle.

"Fucking shit! I don't have any lube left!"

"It's okay Hidan. Deidara already prepared me."

"Lemme guess, with his hands."

Itachi blushed. "Yes."

"That shit doesn't work. I need real lube for what I'm gonna do to you!"

He got up, completely pissed and stormed away. Now he had to waste precious time to go get some more lube. Just fucking great. Itachi sighed. He looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

Deidara plopped himself onto the couch and stared at the TV. ahead of him. Someone had left it on. A commercial appeared on the screen.

"Extendostick?"


	3. BDSM

The next day Itachi saw Deidara in the kitchen. He had a small blue pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Hi Deidara. What are you doing?"

"AH! Itachi! I was just…taking some vitamins. You know got to be healthy and strong!"

"Oh…hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it going to send me into a spiraling depression like last time?"

"No…at least I hope not. I was just wondering why I'm always on the bottom. I mean don't get me wrong I love being pleasured but I want to please you guys too. It makes me sad to think that I cant make you scream my name out loud in total ecstasy as I make rough but still kind of gentle love to you."

"Uh….what brought this on?" Deidara asked, turning slightly away so that Itachi wouldn't see his growing erection.

"I guess I was just thinking about yesterday. I liked being in control of you but then I immediately wanted to get pleasured. I'm selfish I really should be thinking about you two. I know Hidan wont let me be on top though."

"Well I'll let you do it. I like getting pleasured."

"I know! It isn't really about who's stronger. Its all about love that you make. I don't care if people call me uke. I'm getting it on and that's all I care about."

Deidara laughed. He thought he felt the same way. He didn't care what anyone said about him being on top or bottom. He did however care about what Hidan had said yesterday afternoon.

"Well I think I have to do get ready for what I'll do to you later. And I have to convince Hidan…that's going to be a problem. I hope you don't mind me sharing for one night. I promise it will be the best night of your life!" Itachi said.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be okay. As long as Hidan isn't going to be a dick."

"Oh I'm sure he is."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the innuendo. He popped the pill into his mouth and drank the whole glass of water. As he walked away a small package fell from his cloak pocket. Itachi bent down and picked it up.

"ExtendoStick?"

Hidan came into the kitchen. "hey Itachi-what's that?"

Itachi looked down at the package then at Hidan.

"ExtendoStick? Itachi!" Hidan gasped.

"No! It's Deidara's. it fell out of his coat pocket."

Hidan looked at the little package and smiled.

Itachi swallowed hard. "Um…Hidan…can I talk to you about something?"

"It's not going to send me into a spiraling depression is it?"

Itachi sighed. "No it is not. In fact I think you'll like this one. I want to be on top."

"On top of what?"

"Of you."

Hidan bust out laughing. "OMJ! Are you serious? You've got to be joking right?"

"No. I just thought that maybe you'd like getting pleasured. It doesn't mean you're weak. Everyone knows you're super strong. I just feel bad. I always think of myself. You always get to please me. It must be tiring having to take care of my needs and neglect you're own. I want to take care of you Hidan. Please let me show you what I could do."

Hidan thought for a moment. Every single time he hadn't exactly been pleased to a full extent. Sure he came, but only a little. He watched when he fucked Itachi how much he seemed to be in complete bliss. I couldn't hurt could it…well maybe it could. Hidan had always been on top. How would it feel once Itachi was in him?

"I guess you could."

"Oh but Hidan I promise, it'll be good and- what?"

"I said yes now don't make me fucking say it again!"

Itachi smiled. "I'm so happy! But there's something else."

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind getting chained up and having hot candle wax poured on you, would you?"

"…..."

"Hidan?"

"…..."

"Um…Hidan?"

"I'll see you later Itachi."

"Oh…okay. I have to go buy some supplies anyway. Bye!"

He kissed his lover on the cheek. "And could you give this back to Deidara?" he handed Hidan the package of pills and sprinted off to the sex Shoppe. Hidan trudged up the stairs to Deidara's room. He knocked on the door and the blonde opened.

"Hidan? What do you want?"

He held up the package and almost laughed when he saw the blonde's face turn vermillion. "forgot something?'

Deidara snatched the package away. "Where did you get this?"

"Itachi said it dropped out of your cloak….so is it working?" he pulled on the waist of Deidara's pants. The blonde smacked his hands away.

"Did Itachi tell you about his plan to be seme?"

"Yeah. He wants some chains and candle wax stuff too."

"Whoa! He didn't mention that to me! Now I really cant wait!"

"Who says we have to wait. We can have a little warm-up. Just you and me."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. In an instant he lips were all over Hidan's, their tongues in a fighting embrace, struggling to be better than the other. Hidan's hand began rubbing on the front of Deidara's pants, making him moan in his mouth. The vibrations set the mans soul on fire. Who knew Deidara could be so sexy?

XXX

When Itachi got home he immediately went up to his room. He wanted everything to be ready before he got Deidara and Hidan. He opened the door carrying several bags from the sex Shoppe. He got the surprise of his life instead. Hidan and Deidara were rolling around, in his bed, naked, making out furiously.

"What the fudge nuggets?"

Hidan and Deidara stopped. Their breaths came out in short pants as they tried to regain their breath. Deidara swallowed hard. "Itachi! Baby! What are you doing home so early?"

"You guys were rolling around naked! In my bed!" both men flinched at Itachi's tone. He sounded furious. "And you didn't even tape it? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and laughed. "We were just getting ready for you baby. Don't get so hostile. We promise to give you a better show later." Hidan said.

"Well that will have to wait. I'm going to rule over you two today." Itachi pulled two pairs of handcuffs and some pink fringed rope from one of his bags. He pulled apart his two lovers and clamped both handcuffs to each of Hidan's wrists. He attached them to the headboard. He took Deidara's wrist and tied him to the headboard with the rope.

"Whoa Itachi, what the fuck are you doing?' Hidan asked.

"I thought you were joking. I didn't know you were and S&M freak."

"Don't worry. You like it." Itachi's voice went down an octave, becoming deeper, more sultry. He took out some candles and placed them on the beside table. He took out a lighter and lit all of the little wicks. The scents of rose, lavender and baby's breath, filled the room.

"Itachi, what exactly are you going to do." Deidara asked.

The Akatsuki cloak fell to the floor, revealing Itachi's skin in nothing but leather short shorts. The candles glow reflected on his skin. He unleashed his hair and his bright teeth parted his lips into a crazy smile. The two semi-hard erections exploded into full blown ones. Hidan noticed that Deidara was a little bit bigger than before. He smiled to himself. Itachi watched the candle burn, the flame burning into his eyes.

Once there was a little pool of wax he picked his up. His dark polished fingernails shone against the white candle. He held it over Hidan's stomach.

"Itachi don't you fucking dare!"

He tilted the candle ever-so-slightly, sending the wax onto the muscled stomach. Hidan little out a little yelp as the hot wax seared his skin. His reaction excited Itachi. He turned his attention towards Deidara. The blondes blue eyes widened in fear. Itachi's "Tobi" side had definitely come out. Itachi put the candle down and went over to Deidara. He pushed apart the blonde's legs and smiled. His teeth met the meaty flesh of Deidara's thigh. Blood spilled onto his lips and tongue. Deidara's body arched up. He was in pain. Itachi's teeth was sharper than he had expected.

"oh! Itachi stop! You're hurting me!"

"Fucking pussy! Take it like a man!" Hidan hissed.

Itachi went back to Hidan. He didn't like they way he made fun of Deidara. He shoved his fingers into Hidan's mouth. "Suck on them." he knew Hidan hated this form of lubrication. that's why he was doing it. Hidan refused so Itachi pushed his finger in more, making Hidan gag. "Do it, or you don't get any at all. I know you're technically a virgin."

Hidan sucked on the slender fingers, against his will. When he felt that they were coated enough Itachi pulled away. He lifted up Hidan's waist, wrapping the legs around him. He shoved all three fingers into the taller man. Hidan cried out in pain. Itachi only smiled as he began to move his fingers around the cavity. "Ssssh Hidan, baby, you'll love me for this. You love me."

The tip of his middle finger scratched against the soft walls, hitting the sweet little bundle of nerves. Hidan bit onto his lip. He had already given Itachi the satisfaction of one scream, he wasn't going to do it again. "do you like it there?"

Hidan simply nodded, he was like a blushing rosebud begging to be plucked. Itachi hit the spot again, pumping is fingers. His body was being conquered. It-it felt alright.

"Scream, and I'll do more to you. More than you could ever imagine."

"Itachi I want-" Deidara said. The ice cold red eyes locked onto the blonde. "Wait your goddmn turn Deidara! I want to make Hidan scream!"

Deidara immediately shut up. He went back to watching Hidan thrive against Itachi's fingers. His own body wanted to be comforted. His erection throbbed. If he could just loosen his hands he could…

"Fucking shit!" Hidan screamed. Itachi smiled again. He had won. The pre-cum dripped from the small slit in Hidan's penis. Itachi ignored it and went over to the awaiting blonde.

"hey dei-kun. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Anything! Just fuck me! I-I need it!" Itachi knew he couldn't perform the best blowjob/hand job like Deidara could but he could try. His pink lips met the head taking him into his warm mouth. His hand began to rub against the shaft, his fingers moving threw the blonde forest of pubic hair. Deidara moaned. His hips pushed up and down, thrusting his penis into Itachi's mouth. The tip continued to brush against the inside of his cheek, exploring it to such an extent that Deidara cried out even more. Hidan turned away from the sight which pissed him off. He didn't like the thought of sharing. Itachi's was his. He didn't like anyone getting off on his man.

Itachi moved away. He got, grabbed the lube from the bag, and went back to Deidara. He coated his fingers with lube and inserted the warm fingers into Deidara.

_why does he get special treatment. Is Itachi trying to punish me? When I get out of these chains I will sacrifice him! I swear I will!_ Hidan thought.

Deidara moaned as the fingers scissored him. Itachi pulled away once again. He liked how both his lovers were staring up at him, a very angry glare on their faces. Itachi flipped his hair away from his face. His hips began dancing in a tantalizing circle. He began lowering the leather underwear, both violet and blue eyes following him. He pulled the waistband back up, earning a unpleased groan from the men. He laughed and ripped off the underwear. His own erection seemed larger than life as it hovered above the two bound men. "who should I take first? Hidan or Deidara? How will scream more?"

"I will!" Hidan lied. He knew he wouldn't but he wanted Itachi to fuck him so bad.

"Liar!" Itachi hissed. "I know your ego commands your body think I'll make you wait a little bit more."

"NO! please Itachi! Dammit! What the hell am I saying?" Hidan cursed himself.

"Alright, fine. If you insist." Itachi picked up Hidan's legs again. He spread the cheeks apart and thrust into the tight cavity. Hidan's body jerked up. It hurt like hell but the pain excited him even more. "Jashin…" Hidan muttered.

Itachi began more faster, not even waiting for Hidan to give him permission. Deidara watched on, getting jealous himself. But the sight was delicious. Hidan, the one who seemed the strongest was begging to be fucked. Itachi really could hold his own. He wanted the same thing done to him. His wrists struggled against the binding, one of his wrists were about the come free.

"Dei-kun,"Itachi cooed. "You release your wrist and I'll rip you apart."

Hidan hissed, "Don't you fucking distract him. Ah! Itachi!" his hips grinded against Itachi's. his prostate was already found. Whenever it got hit it sent painful convulses threw his body. Both his mind and body was begging him to come. To finally relax and fill his satisfaction. Hidan finally broke down. Warm jets of seed flew from his cock, staining the tanned body before him.

Itachi pulled away before his body could cum. He quickly moved over to Deidara and proceeded to fuck the little artists. His screams were louder than Hidan's. they excited him more. "Keep it up and everyone in headquarters will hear you!"

Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame were already at the bedroom door, their ears pressed against the wood so they could here better. It a matter of minutes Deidara gave into Itachi as well. Itachi continued to pump and thrust into Deidara until his body was satisfied. He fell in between his lovers in a boneless, weak heap.

He panted heavily. Hidan had fallen asleep and Deidara had fainted. Itachi smiled. "See guys, I told you it would be a night you'd never forget."


End file.
